Could you call this Rape?
by korea-samarulestheworld1
Summary: Ichigo X Chad. Kinda wierd i know but i couldnt help it. it is the first real one i have written so it could be really bad.


The clock chimed twelve, the sun had completely set and a small figure with bright orange hair walked quickly down the side road leading towards his house.

His name was Ichigo and what a day he had had. Just returned from the soul society and already he had to have extra biology lessons from Chad.

Okay it really wasn't his fault that his friend Rukia had been captured and as a result of that he hadn't been able to think strait and successfully scored himself a D in his last test. His teacher, some guy with pink hair, only ever know as Szayel had offered to give him extra tutoring lessons after school but this guy was weird and there were a lot of rumors about how gay he was and how he was such a rapist. Luckily Chad had offered and saved him the torture of an hour with some weird guy who would probably be arrested halfway through the course for having pink hair anyway!

As he had set there learning all this basic chemistry crap from Chad, he couldn't help feeling that Chad was hiding something from him. He also didn't enjoy the atmosphere, Chad gave him weird looks and he felt himself being magnetically drawn towards Chad. He had dark skin and hair that fell over one eye. Built like a rugby player and as quiet as a dove. He was so good looking, you should've seen him in his fighting form, when his arm grew stronger and made him look more like a god than he already did…

Ichigo snapped out of his imagination as he opened the door. Chad came sliding quietly out of the hall and raised a hand.

"What're you doing here?"

"It's Thursday"

"You asked me to help you with your chemistry" Chad shrugged and turned towards the door. "But if you'd rather I didn't then I won't bother".

"No stay please!"

Chad gave him a swift searching look,

"I... I want to do well in my exam next week" Ichigo replied sheepishly.

"That's not the real reason you want me to stay is it Ichigo?"

There was a short pause,

"No it's not Chad",

"Then if you no what you want me for why don't you just give it a go. I know what it is you want from me, but how far are you willing to go for it?"

"I can't, I don't know how and I'm too scared Chad, Help me"

Chad looked slowly at him and then took a couple of steps closer towards Ichigo. He sped up until he was standing in front of him. Placing his hands slowly on Ichigo's hips, he tilted his head to one side and gently kissed Ichigo. When he felt Ichigo return the kiss, he decided to step things up, he slowly pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and when he felt the return kiss, he picked up Ichigo and carried him towards the bedroom.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, this wasn't what he wanted, he had only wanted a kiss, not the rest of it. He didn't dare breathe as Chad placed him gently on the bed and ripped off his shirt.

"Chad, what're you doing?" "This isn't what I wanted and you know it"

"I did that for you, now you have to do something for me and if you won't do it out of free will Ichigo Kurusaki then I will make you do it!"

"I won't!"

"Very well then"

Chad placed both hands in his hand and forced his lips upon his prey. His other hand went slowly down to the belt of Ichigo's trousers and pulled them clean off. Next came the boxers and Ichigo gasped. Chad turned and shut the door with a bang and locked it.

He was trapped. Stuck in his own room with a maniac! The person in question had pulled off his shirt and trousers and had thrown himself upon Ichigo. Holding down Ichigo's arms in one of his hands, he slowly began to move his hand around Ichigo's body and slid it quickly down past his waist. He quietly, stopped kissing Ichigo and placed his wrist onto his chest to make sure that he couldn't escape as he slowly moved down Ichigo's perfect body so that his face was level with Ichigo's length.

Ichigo took in a deep breath, preparing himself for what Chad was about to do… he let out a sharp cry as Chad slowly bit down on his member. In a strange way it felt really good. He shut his eyes, bracing himself for what Chad would do when he stopped.

Chad drew himself up to Ichigo's level and gently but firmly placed both his hands on Ichigo's chest.

"Ahhhhh"

Ichigo let out a cry of pain as he felt Chad enter him. He gripped Chad's arms firmly and shut his eyes tight as he felt Chad slowly move in and out of him. As he opened his mouth to let out another cry of pain, Chad's lips sealed themselves firmly on his own and once again he felt Chad's tongue exploring his mouth. He returned the kiss as he started to feel Chad coming out of him. Chad panted and then lay on top of Ichigo and kissed him tenderly, his eyes slowly shutting.

Saturday, great though Ichigo, I don't have to get out of bed for another hour! As he turned to roll over, he remembered what had happened last nigh and he felt around slowly for the man that was supposed to be curled around him in his bed. Sure enough, there he was, Ichigo, untangled himself and dressed quickly. He went for a long run in hope that Chad would have left by the time he got back. As he thought back to the night's events, he shuddered and made a mental note to never ever kiss someone again. As he returned to his home, he saw that the lights were not on.

"I really hope he's gone"

He said to himself as he opened the door….


End file.
